Homecoming
by dare121
Summary: German. Liley. Songfic zum Song von Hey Monday. Miley ist gegangen, jetzt kommt sie wieder nach Hause.


**HEY MONDAY – HOMECOMING**

**LILEY**

**Disclaimer**:Charaktere sowie Namen gehören nicht mir. Alles Disneys, nicht meins.

----

**Birthday Present for Haley**

Eine gewisse Brünette schwitzte unter ihrer blonden Perücke. Endlich das letzte Lied. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet wieder zurück gehen zu können. Sie blickte zum Rand der Bühne und lächelte in sich hinein, als sie das ihr nur allzu bekannte Gesicht erblickte. Aber etwas war anders als sonst. Etwas, was sie so glücklich machte, wie sie seit vier Monaten nicht mehr gewesen war.

Dieses letzte Lied war für sie und für sie ganz allein. Sie war blind gewesen, aber jetzt blickte sie ganz deutlich in die Zukunft und sie wusste, dass die Person, die sie über alles liebte, für immer bei ihr bleiben würde.

Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand den kleinen, silbernen Ring an ihrem rechten Ringfinger entdeckt. Aber das war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit. Es war ihr egal. Jeder sollte sehen, wie glücklich sie sie machte. Miley Stewart wusste, dass sie nie wieder nach Hause kommen würde, ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

Ohne zu wissen, dass Lilly auf sie warten würde.

_**Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met**_

_Miley schluckte stark. Es wurde langsam aber sicher Herbst in Malibu, auch wenn man den Temperaturumschwung kaum mehr spürte. So lange war es her. Sie blickte auf zu dem großen Haus, in dem sie Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war. _

_Ihr Vater schleppte gerade eine Kiste in das weiße Gebäude, als Miley sich überlegte, ob sie wirklich das Richtige taten. Man konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass sie alles ins Reine gebracht hatte, bevor sie auf eine Hannah-Tour verschwunden war. Eine äußerst langatmige und zeitaufwändige Hannah-Tour. Vier ganze Monate war sie durch ganz Amerika und vereinzelt Europa getourt. _

_Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich langsam wieder den Dingen in ihrem Leben zu wandte, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Natürlich war Hannah ihr wichtig, aber da gab es auch noch ein ganz anderes Mädchen, was Miley während all der Zeit sehr viel mehr vermisst hatte. _

_Die Brünette wusste nicht so Recht, was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie einfach zu ihr gehen? Sollte sie mit ihr sprechen, sich entschuldigen, vielleicht ein Geschenk mitbringen? Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sich eine Lilly Truscott von Blumen oder Pralinen würde einlullen lassen. _

_Miley seufzte. _

_Sie warf ihrem Vater einen letzten Blick zu, dann schritt sie los in Richtung Ausfahrt. Sie zappelte den ganzen Weg zu Lillys Haus mit ihren Fingern und blickte sich ständig nervös um. Immer noch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob das ganze eine gute Idee war. _

_Sie hatte Lilly sehr verletzt... ob sie ihr wohl verzeihen konnte?_

_**And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?**_

_Miley erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem Lilly ihr ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Es war ein heißer Sommertag gewesen und sie hatten sich ein abgelegenes Stück Strand gesucht, um nicht die ganze Zeit belästigt oder gestört zu werden. _

_Lilly hatte sich ihr Board geschnappt und war zum Wasser gerannt und Miley hatte sie für eine ganze Stunde nicht gesehen. Sie hätte es Lilly gegenüber nie zugegeben, aber sie liebte es, wenn die Blondine ihren engen Surfsuit trug. Der hautenge Anzug betonte gleichzeitig Lillys Kurven und ihre stramme Figur, ließ aber trotzdem Platz zum träumen. _

_Nicht nur einmal hatte die Brünette sich vorgestellt, wie sie und Lilly sich an einem solchen Tag genau hier unten am Strand liebten und sie den, vom Salzwasser noch feuchten, Anzug von Lillys darunter nackten Schultern strich. Sie schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Das gehörte nicht hierhin. _

_Sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass Lilly vielleicht dasselbe empfinden könnte. Die Brünette seufzte leise und drehte sich auf ihren Bauch. Sie hatte sich extra einen neuen, roten Bikini für die Surferin besorgt und die hatte ihr augenscheinlich nicht einmal einen Blick gewürdigt. _

_Miley malte gerade mit ihrem Finger im Sand und hatte dabei ihre beiden Namen in einem Sandherz verewigt, als sie ein Räuspern hinter sich hörte und schnell auf sah. Lilly stand vor ihrem gemeinsamen Handtuch, das Board noch in der Hand und ihr Gesicht leicht gerötet._

_Beim Anblick von Lillys halb geöffnetem Surfsuit und dem einladenden Blick auf ein grünes Bikini-Top darunter genügte, um Miley ebenfalls rot anlaufen zu lassen. Die Skaterin scharrte mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden herum und wirkte allen Anschein nach so, als hätte sie etwas Wichtiges zu sagen, wusste aber nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. _

_Miley lächelte sie aufmunternd an und die Blondine schenkte ihr ein Kleines. Dann ließ sie sich neben Miley sinken – in einigem Sicherheitsabstand, was der Brünette gar nicht gefiel – und strich mit einer Hand durch ihr nasses, vom Wind verwehtes Haar. _

_Die Pop-Prinzessin fand, dass sie in diesem Moment unglaublich sexy aussah. Schnell wischte sie die Inschrift im Sand mit ihrer Hand wieder weg. Sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass Lilly etwas bemerkte. Miley rutschte etwas näher zu Lilly und legte eine Hand auf die der Skaterin. _

„_Lilly, was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?", Lillys Hand in ihrer zuckte und fühlte sich an, als wollte sie sich aus dem Griff befreien, aber die Blondine bewegte sich nicht. Jetzt sah sie sogar noch röter aus. „Wieso bist du denn so rot im Gesicht? Hast du Fieber?" _

_Miley strich ihre Haare aus der Stirn und lehnte sich nach vorn, presste ihre Stirn gegen Lillys, die sich tatsächlich sehr warm anfühlte. Die Skaterin erzitterte und Miley starrte direkt in ihre hellen, türkisen Augen. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen und sich zurück ziehen, da spürte sie etwas. Einen Druck. Auf ihren Lippen. Ein zartes, sanftes Gefühl und die Erkenntnis dessen, was gerade passierte, ließ sie ihre Augen fest zu pressen. _

_Lilly Truscott küsste sie. _

_Es war ein unschuldiger Kuss, nur eine Berührung von Haut auf Haut. Aber es war all das, was sie sich erhofft hatte. Viel mehr noch, es war perfekt. Miley wollte gerade ihre Hand heben und den Kuss vertiefen, da löste sich Lilly plötzlich von ihr. _

_Sie war jetzt rot wie eine Tomate und stand abrupt auf. Miley leckte sich die Lippen, dann erhob sie sich ebenfalls. „Oh mein Gott, Miley! Es tut mir... Es tut mir so Leid! Gott, wieso bin ich nur so eine Idiotin?! Miley, bitte sei nicht sauer!", mit Schreck und Entsetzen stellte die Pop-Prinzessin fest, dass Lilly Tränen in die Augen schlichen und sie machte einen schnellen Schritt vorwärts._

_Sie packte Lilly am Kragen ihres Surfsuits und presste ihre Lippen erneut zusammen, dieses Mal fester und mit mehr Gefühl und Bestimmung als zuvor. Ihre Hände schlangen sich um Lillys Hals und die der Skaterin flogen zu Mileys Hüfte. Erst als Sauerstoff zu einer Notwendigkeit wurde, löste sich Miley schwer atmend von einer mehr als berauscht wirkenden Lilly. _

„_Miley, ich liebe dich."_

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you**_

_In den vier Monaten, die sie Lilly nicht gesehen hatte, hatte sie sehr gelitten. Nicht jedoch so sehr, wie sie erwartet hatte. Das war der Grund, wieso sie nach Hause zurück gekehrt war, zurück nach Malibu. Ihr Vater hatte ihr die Wahl gelassen. Tennessee oder Kalifornien. Und sie hatte sich für Kalifornien entschieden, für Malibu, für Lilly. _

_Sie wollte wissen, ob sie Lilly immer noch so sehr brauchte, wie vor vier Monaten. Eigentlich war es unsinnig von ihr, überhaupt wieder hierher zu kommen. Immerhin war sie diejenige gewesen, die mit Lilly Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie hatte Lilly das Herz gebrochen und sich danach weniger schlecht gefühlt, als erwartet. Das hatte ihr zu denken gegeben. _

_Keine Frage, Lilly war ihr wichtig. Aber konnte sie ihr so wichtig sein, dass sie vier Monate ohne sie durchgehalten hatte? Aber sie war zurück gekommen. Sie hätte auch gehen können, sie hätte den Rest ihres Lebens ohne Lilly verbringen können, nicht wahr?_

_Ob Lilly sich wohl verändert hatte? In vier Monaten konnte viel passieren. Ob sie sich vielleicht einen Freund oder eine Freundin gesucht hatte? Der Gedanke quälte sie schon seit geraumer Zeit. Was, wenn sie zurück kam, und Lilly hatte sich weiterentwickelt? Sie konnte unmöglich all die Zeit auf Miley gewartet haben. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Miley war sich ja zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob sie je wieder zurück kommen würde. _

_Die Bäume um Lillys Haus hatten angefangen zu welken. Sie waren jetzt gelb, braun und orange. Miley mochte den Herbst, er war etwas, was sie an dieser Welt liebte. All die vielen, schönen Farben. Sie erinnerten Miley irgendwie immer... an Lilly. _

_Miley hatte Lilly das Herz gebrochen. _

_Sie kam vor Lillys Haustür zu einem gezwungenen Halt und schluckte noch einmal. Jetzt oder nie. _Komm schon, Stewart. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Du bist diejenige, die sich dafür entschieden hat! Also jetzt keine Widerrede!_ Die Brünette schloss ihre Augen, dann klingelte sie. _

_Sie hörte Schritte hinter der Tür, sie wurde langsam geöffnet und da..._

_**Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said**_

_Lilly war überwältigend. Ihr langes blondes Haar schimmerte im Licht der Abendsonne, die die Terrasse vor ihrem Haus in gleißendes Licht tauchte. Obwohl die Skaterin nur Schwimmshorts und ein einfaches, dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit irgendeinem Band-Namen trug... Miley konnte nicht wegsehen._

_Ihr Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leicht an, ihr Magen machte Umdrehungen und sie fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Lillys Mund stand offen, sie lehnte sich mit einem Arm gegen die geöffnete Tür und die andere steckte in ihrer Hosentasche. Sie wirkte so, als hätte man sie gerade beim Fernsehen gestört. _

„_Miley?", Lillys Stimme klang fern an Mileys Ohr, aber sie konnte sie kaum verstehen. Ihr Kopf registrierte nur eine Sache, nämlich, dass sie diesen Menschen wollte. Dass sie diesen Menschen brauchte und begehrte. Sie waren im Streit auseinander gegangen... aber die Brünette hatte in diesem Moment schon völlig vergessen, wieso sie sich überhaupt gestritten hatten._

_Sicher hatte es irgendeinen fernen, unwichtigen Grund gegeben, weswegen sie Lilly so Hals über Kopf in den Wind geschossen hatte und verschwunden war. Aber er wollte der Pop-Prinzessin einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen. _

„_Miley? Was willst du hier?", Lillys offensichtliche Verwirrung und der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme ließen Miley aus ihrer eigenen Welt zurück in die Gegenwart kommen. Sie ließ ihre Augen über Lillys ganzen Körper gleiten. Sie wirkte stärker, reifer und... irgendwie viel weiblicher, als zuvor. Obwohl sich ihre Art wohl nicht verändert zu haben schien. _

_Miley streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und ließ sie sanft über Lillys Wange gleiten. Das Gesicht der Surferin wirkte schmaler, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Viel kantiger, definierter. Lilly schien so viel erwachsener. Sie beide waren jetzt 18 und die Brünette konnte die Frau in Lilly jetzt ganz genau sehen. Ihr gefiel, was aus der Blondinen geworden war. _

_Lilly erzitterte unter ihrer Berührung, zog sich aber außer Reichweite der Pop-Prinzessin und sah zur Seite. „Was machst du hier? Reicht es dir nicht, mein Herz ein Mal zu brechen?", es brach Miley selbst fast das Herz sie so zu sehen und sie schüttelte sanft mit dem Kopf. _

_Lilly schaffte es, sie ohne große Probleme aus der Bahn zu werfen. Sie versuchte es nicht einmal, sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Miley wieder auftauchen würde. Und trotzdem... Miley war hin und weg von ihrer natürlichen Anziehungskraft. Die Brünette fragte sich ohnehin, wieso die Blondine nicht ständig Angebote bekam. Von beiden Geschlechtern._

_Miley öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus. Sie hatte Lilly verlassen. Sie hatte Lilly verlassen wollen. Aber sie wollte sie zurück. „Lilly... hör mal... Vor vier Monaten-", die Blondine schnaubte leise._

„_Hast du ohne ein Wort mit mir Schluss gemacht. Miley, du hast mir eine verdammte SMS geschrieben und danach bist du mit deiner tollen Hannah-Tour nach Europa abgehauen! Vielen Dank, aber ich kann darauf wirklich verzichten!", Lillys Stimme war schwer von Emotionen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob eines dieser Gefühle noch Liebe war._

_Miley trat vor, nahm Lillys Wangen in ihre Hände und küsste sie. Küsste sie leidenschaftlich und packte so viele Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss, wie ihr nur möglich war. Lilly versuchte nicht sie weg zu stoßen, sie schien zu überrascht. _

„_Vergiss einfach alles, was ich gesagt habe. Ich bin eine Idiotin."_

_**Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?**_

„_Miley, so einfach ist das ganze nicht! Ich kann nicht einfach alles vergessen! Weißt du eigentlich, wie scheiße die letzten Monate für mich waren?! Wie dreckig ich mich gefühlt habe, nachdem du mich sitzen gelassen hast?!", ihre Hände packten Mileys Schultern und drückten sie fest von sich weg. „Und jetzt tauchst du auf einmal wieder auf und willst, dass ich das vergesse?!"_

„_Lilly, bitte! Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, aber es tut mir Leid! Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, ich will wieder deine Freundin sein! Ich liebe dich!", die Brünette erschrak selbst über ihre eigenen Worte. Selbst in all der Zeit, in der sie mit Lilly zusammen gewesen war, hatte sie diese drei Worte nicht über die Lippen bekommen. Und jetzt?_

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart**_

„_W-Was hast du gerade gesagt?", Lillys Hände zitterten jetzt noch mehr und Miley suchte nach einer anderen Berührung, aber sie hielt sie auf Abstand. Sie atmete einmal tief ein, dann begegnete sie erneut Lillys fragendem Blick. _

„_Ich... Ich liebe dich?", es war viel eher eine Frage, als irgendetwas sonst. Sie konnte Lilly schlucken sehen, dann zog sich die Blondine in ihr Haus zurück. Noch bevor Miley auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, wurde die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu geschlagen und sie konnte ihre Lilly nicht mehr sehen. „Lilly? Lilly! Mach die Tür auf, bitte! Lilly, komm schon!"_

_Ihre Fäuste kollidierten mit der soliden Holztür, aber niemand machte mehr auf. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Tränen, die sie nicht einmal im Zusammenhang mit Lilly Truscott erwartet hätte. Es stimmte schon. Sie musste Lilly erst verlieren, um zu bemerken, dass sie sie mehr als alles andere brauchte. _

_Sie war verliebt. Verliebt in Lilly Truscott. Und sie hatte es vermasselt. Wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, die ihr alles bedeutete. Sie klopfte zehn Minuten lang, aber Lilly machte nicht wieder auf. _

_Und auch nach zwei Stunden war Miley immer noch alleine auf der Terrasse desjenigen Menschen, den sie so tief verletzt hatte, wie sie selbst sich gerade fühlte. Die Sonne war lange unter gegangen und Robbie Ray würde sicher schon auf sie warten, aber es scherte sie nicht._

_Sie wollte Lilly. Nur Lilly._

_**You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away**_

_Miley zitterte. Es war eiskalt und der kalte Wind schien die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen zu Eis erstarren zu lassen. Sie schluchzte hin und wieder und ihr Gesicht hatte sie halb mit ihren Händen bedeckt. Es war inzwischen vier Stunden her, seit sie mit ihrer Lilly gesprochen hatte und noch immer war sie allein. Das war der Grund, weshalb sie sich nicht noch einmal verlieben wollte._

_Sie hatte dasselbe mit Jake durchgemacht. Er hatte die Kontrolle über ihre Beziehung, so wie Lilly. Jetzt hatte Lilly die Kontrolle. Sie konnte darüber entscheiden, ob sie Miley zurück wollte, oder nicht. Neue Tränen stiegen in ihr auf und sie ließ einen kleinen, verzweifelten Schrei ertönen. Die kleine Bank auf Lillys Terrasse schien jeden Moment in sich zusammen zu fallen, aber Miley scherte es nicht._

„_Komm zu mir zurück, Lilly. Komm zu mir zurück. Bitte...", ihre linke Hand ballte sich zur Faust und sie presste sie gegen ihren Kopf, der rasch angefangen hatte zu pochen. „Bitte Lilly... Ich brauche dich doch."_

„_Du hast mich offensichtlich die letzten vier Monate lang nicht gebraucht...", Lillys weiche, sanfte Stimme drang an Mileys Ohr und sie setzte sich blitzschnell auf. Da stand sie. Lilly. Eine Decke in der Hand und eine grimmige Miene auf dem Gesicht. „Du holst dir noch den Tod. Vielleicht solltest du langsam nach Hause gehen." _

_Miley konnte ganz genau sehen, wie sich Lillys Kiefer aufeinander pressten. Das Herz der Brünetten klopfte wie wild. „Ich habe dich vermisst. Ich habe dich so vermisst, du hast ja keine Ahnung. Bitte, Lilly. Gib mir nur noch eine Chance. Ich schwöre dir, dieses Mal mache ich es besser."_

„_Dieses Mal? Miley, du hast vier Monate nicht mit mir gesprochen. Du hast mich vier Monate lang ignoriert. Hast nicht auf meine Anrufe reagiert, SMS, Briefe. Gott, ich habe sogar deinen Vater angerufen. Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Woher willst du wissen, dass du mir nicht inzwischen egal bist?", die Decke landete unsanft auf Mileys Schoß._

„_Weil du Lilly bist. Bitte, ich bin zurück gekommen. Ich hatte die Wahl, aber ich bin wieder hier. Du hast mein Herz, das hast du immer gehabt. Bitte... lass mich nicht allein. Ohne dich... müsste ich sterben.", sie erhob sich, ließ die Decke zu Boden fallen und machte vorsichtige Schritte auf die Skaterin zu, wischte ihre Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg. „Gib mir eine Chance, Lil. Nur eine."_

„_Miley...", ihr Atem ging flach, als Miley unmittelbar vor ihr stehen blieb. Die Blondine wurde rot und Miley kicherte traurig und strich die Haare aus ihrer Stirn, presste sie gegen Lillys. Der heiße Atem der Surferin vernebelte Miley die Sinne._

„_Vielleicht hast du ja Fieber...", und damit küsste sie sie. Nur ein Kontakt von Haut auf Haut, aber doch so viel mehr. Tausende Schmetterlinge kreisten durch ihren Bauch und die Welt hörte auf sich zu drehen. Lilly legte eine sanfte Hand auf Mileys Wange und strich vorsichtig ihre Haare zurück, drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. _

_Und der Moment war perfekt._

_**Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back**_

_Lillys Duft schwebte um ihre Nase und Lillys nackte Haut setzte ihre Nervenenden in Flammen. So sicher, wie in diesen Armen, fühlte sie sich sonst nirgendwo. Miley presste ihr Gesicht gegen die nackte Brust ihrer Freundin und schmiegte sich noch näher an sie. Sie war wieder da. Sie war wieder bei ihrer Lilly. Der Grund für ihre Trennung war jetzt, wo sie näher darüber nachdachte, völliger Unsinn gewesen._

_Sie war feige gewesen. Sie war feige gewesen, diese drei Worte zu sagen, sich offen dazu zu bekennen, dass sie... dass sie in Lilly verliebt war. In ein anderes Mädchen. Sie hatte nicht so sein wollen und sie hatte sich vor der nächsten Stufe gefürchtet._

_Was hätten die anderen gesagt? Und was würden sie jetzt sagen? _

_Seltsamer Weise machte die Aussicht auf die Meinung anderer ihr jetzt sehr viel weniger Angst. Ihr konnte nichts passieren. Nicht, wenn Lilly ihre Arme so beschützerisch um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte und sie so nah an sich presste. Lillys Nase lag in Mileys Haaren, ihr Mund an Mileys Stirn. _

_Die Brünette hatte sich immer gefragt, wie wohl der Morgen danach sein würde. Ein Morgen, nachdem sie mit Lilly geschlafen hatte... Sei strich vorsichtig mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Lillys Wange. Sie hatte Recht behalten. Lilly war erwachsener geworden, weiblicher. Sie hatte ganz genau gewusst, was sie zu tun hatte. Miley fragte sich, woher sie es kannte. _

_Der Gedanke an die Tatsache, dass Lilly vielleicht keine Jungfrau mehr gewesen war, schickte Schauer durch ihren Körper. Und Eifersucht. Lillys Körper bewegte sich leicht und sie verstärkte den Griff um die Pop-Prinzessin noch mehr. _

„_Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.", Mileys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem süßen Lächeln, als sie dabei zusah, wie Lilly ein müdes Auge öffnete und leicht schnaubte, bevor sie sich zu der Brünetten lehnte und ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. _

„_Der beste Morgen. Ich liebe dich.", bei diesen Worten zogen sich Mileys Eingeweide zusammen, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie hatte mit Lilly geschlafen. Sie hätte nicht mit Lilly geschlafen, wenn sie sie nicht auch so lieben würde. Und außerdem... hatte sie es schon gesagt. Gestern._

„_Ich... Ich liebe dich auch, Lil.", sie versuchte sich an einem neuerlichen Lächeln und die Blondine gluckste. _

„_Brich dir bloß nichts dabei ab, Miles. Ich... Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist.", jetzt wirkte die Skaterin schüchtern und Miley stupste ihre Nase gegen die der Surferin vor ihr. Lilly wurde rot, dann blickte sie an Miley hinunter bis unter die Decke und wurde noch röter._

„_Kein Grund gleich rot zu werden. Du hast mich gestern Nacht bei verschiedenen Anlässen nackt gesehen. Na ja... nicht nur gesehen.", sie schnurrte wohlig und kuschelte sich wieder unter Lillys Kinn. „Ich bin auch froh, dass ich wieder da bin. Du hast ja keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sehr ich dich wirklich vermisst habe. Es tut mir Leid..."_

„_Versprich mir nur, dass du dieses Mal bleibst. Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren."_

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart**_

„_Miles, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee ist.", Lillys Unsicherheit bedeutete Miley, endlich stehen zu bleiben. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin, die sie nicht direkt ansah und leicht mit dem Fuß scharrte. Auch wenn Lilly sich verändert hatte, sie war immer noch derselbe Mensch, in den Miley sich verliebt hatte. _

„_Komm schon. Ich weiß, Hannah hat dir deine Freundin weg genommen... Aber dieses Mal komme ich wieder und du wirst dabei sein! Du bist doch meine Glücksbringerin. Ich performe grässlich ohne dich. Du hast die Shows nicht gesehen... ich konnte alles nur noch halb so gut.", endlich sah sie auf und Blau traf auf Türkis. _

„_Na schön... vielleicht findet sich ja auch ein bisschen Zeit für uns zwei. Allein. Ich.. uh... wollte dich nachher nämlich noch etwas fragen.", sie waren jetzt seit zwei Wochen ein Paar und es waren die besten zwei Wochen, die Miley seit Monaten erlebt hatte. Sie schuldete Lilly viel. _

„_Wenn wir keine Zeit finden, dann nehmen wir sie uns eben. Vergiss nicht, Hannah Montana darf alles.", sie schenkte Lilly ein breites, zahniges Lächeln und zog ihre Freundin dann in einen langen, sinnlichen Kuss. „Und jetzt komm, Daddy wartet schon auf uns." Lillys Gesicht war aufgeweicht._

„_Klar... warum nicht."_

_Es fühlte sich gut an, Lilly wieder dabei zu haben. Vor allem, wo sie sie so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Lola Luftnagle war wieder zurück und die Pop-Prinzessin konnte ihrem Glück kaum Ausdruck verleihen. Sogar ihr Vater hatte sich gefreut, Lilly endlich wieder zu sehen. _

_Er hatte immerhin auch einen Narren an der Blondine gefressen._

_Zwei starke, weiche Arme schlangen sich um Mileys Bauch und ein Kinn fand seinen Weg auf ihre Schulter. Lilly seufzte zufrieden. „Die besten zwei Wochen meines Lebens. Ich hoffe, das Konzert dauert nicht so lange, sonst muss ich dich noch eigenhändig von der Bühne zerren. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn tausende von pubertierenden Teenagern meine Freundin anstarren."_

„_Eifersüchtig, Lil?", die Blondine drückte sie noch fester an sich._

„_Da kannst du drauf wetten. Wenn dir auch nur einer von denen zu nahe kommt, dann kriegen die einen Schlag in ihr pickliges Gesicht. Keiner schmeißt sich an mein Mädchen ran.", Miley drehte sich in Lillys Armen und lehnte sich gegen den kleinen Tisch, an dem sie gestanden und nachgedacht hatte. _

„_Keine Sorge, ich will nur eine.", ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem leichten, unschuldigen Kuss und Miley schlang ihre Arme um ihren Nacken. „Außerdem sind nicht alle Teenager picklig, Lil. Du hattest immer ganz wunderbare Haut."_

_Zaghaft über Mileys Wange streichend kicherte Lilly etwas unsicher. „Und Trotzdem war ich nicht das Gesicht für diese riesige Werbekampagne für klare Haut. So ein Mist, das hast du mir wohl vor der Nase weg geschnappt."_

„_Du bist trotzdem perfekt, Lils. Keine Sorge, du bist großartig. Deswegen liebe ich dich ja auch.", Miley spürte die angespannte Aura, die sich plötzlich von ihrer Freundin auszubreiten schien. „Alles okay? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Das war Mileys größte Sorge. Dass sie etwas falsch machte und Lilly wieder verlor. Das könnte sie nicht ertragen._

„_Nein, nein. Alles okay. Uhm... Miles... Ich.", Lilly atmete schnell und tief ein, dann schloss sie die Augen und griff in ihre Hosentasche. „Ich weiß, wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen und waren auch lange auseinander. Aber ich... ich möchte dir den hier geben." Die Blondine klappte eine kleine, dunkle Schachtel auf und Mileys Herz setzte mehrere Schläge lang aus._

„_Ist... Ist das... ein...?", der kleine, silberne Ring saß da in seinem Futter und schien sie an zu lächeln._

„_Es muss kein Verlobungsring sein. Er ist nur... ein Versprechen. Ich liebe dich, Miley. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht im Stich lassen werde. Nie. Wir gehören zusammen. Du bist... meine One in a Million."_

_Tränen sammelten sich in Mileys Augen und sie fasste eine überraschte Blondine in einer festen, Knochen brechenden Umarmung. _

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart**_

Das Lied ging zu Ende und eine mehr als zufriedene Miley verneigte sich vor ihrem tosenden Publikum. Dieses Konzert war seit langem das Beste gewesen, was sie gegeben hatte. Lilly war wieder da, es war alles im Lot. „Dankeschön und gute Nacht!"

Die Noch-Blondine rannte fröhlich winkend in Richtung Vorhang. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Und da stand sie, die Liebe von Mileys kurzem Leben. Lilly Truscott hatte ihre Arme ausgebreitet und erwartete sie mit einer festen, verliebten Umarmung.

„Du warst klasse, Miles.", ihre Stimme war so leise, dass nur Miley sie hören konnte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich." Sie küsste Mileys Schläfe und wirbelte ihre Freundin leicht umher. Die Pop-Prinzessin nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie weg.

Weg von all den laut redenden Menschen und dem vielen Trubel. Sie würden jetzt zusammen sein, nur sie zwei. Niemand sonst zählte. Nur Lilly und sie. Sie und Lilly.

Sie war endlich Zuhause.


End file.
